It's All Business, Right?
by Hannah Michaelis-Faustus
Summary: Tony is meeting the head of a new company. A crazy night turns into a relationship with an emotionally distressed god. Well, the kids are funny so it's all good, right?
1. Meetings and Gods?

Tony sat up from his desk, drool between the keys of his keyboard, several bottles around him, all empty of course (except one that had been wedged between the small of his back and the back of the chair he slept on. Blinking in a poor attempt to remove the crust from his eyes while his hands ran through his hair JARVIS's voice cut in, "Good afternoon sir. Your flight will be leaving in thirty minutes." Tony groaned.

"So you wake me up thirty minutes before I have to fly over an ocean?"  
"I tried to wake you earlier sir but even the loudest of sirens hadn't roused you from your sleep."  
Tony stood and his half empty bottle fell to the floor, Scotch spilling over the floor. He muttered curses as he kicked the glass and walked to the elevator, "To my room."

He sighed as the elevator took him up about six floors. He rummaged through his clothes knowing anything less then a blazer would kill pepper, but anything more than the black slacks would kill the hell out of him, especially with that bruise on his thigh from undisclosed reasons. Pulling a 'The Clash' shirt on while trying to pull some jeans on and brushing his teeth caused him to fall over and he continued struggling until Steve knocked lightly his smooth voice light.

"Hey, Ton-Ton, are you okay?" Cap never opened the door.  
"Yeah! Peachy!" Tony said with a toothbrush muffling his words and a bit of toothpaste-y drool running down his chin. He buttons his pants and zips them up after pulling the shirt over his head all managing to keep it toothpaste stood up and slipped on some fancy black shoes, lacing them up and looking around for food at the same time. His bar had some fruit behind it, for unknown reasons… but he decided maybe he would just eat in London, or maybe he would get sashimi from his plane babes. He finished with the shoes and started fixing his hair. "So, JARV, how long will I be in London?"  
"Three days estimate if it runs smoothly, sir."  
Tony played with the gel in his hands for a while, spacing out. He ran the gel through his hair, "So, a week or so?"  
"Most likely, sir." Tony smirked, "you are growing up so fast and taking after your father."  
"Whatever you say, sir. Now I suggest you get downstairs, Harold is waiting for you." Tony peaked out of his door and realized he had ignored Cap who sat on the floor with a car magazine. Tony smiled and pulled Steve up walking with him to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, I was having a hell of a time with my toothbrush." Steve shook this off not believing Tony, believing it was one of the others genius jokes. Tony shook his head and smiled, "I'm serious Spandex."  
"Um," not knowing how to answer, "So, you'll be gone for about thr-"  
"A week or so."  
"Okay, so a week –"  
"-or so."  
"Tony!"  
"Sorry."

Tony looked at the ground, playing with the silver bracelets on his wrists, the ones he hasn't taken off since the flight through the window and that God's craziness. "I know that you like to ignore us when you're playing on your Starkpad but when we email you, or hell if your phone rings and if it's from us there's an emergency. Emergencies only. Pepper said it's big or something. Something about this new company, am I right?"

"Yeah, Spitzbübisch Lügner Industries; the meeting's in London, last time I was in London was to meet that actor...Ben-something – and it was terrible. It was boring…"

Tony rambled about his misadventures in London until they reached the bottom floor. Tony smiled and hugged Steve, just because he knew it bothered the solider. Tony jumped into the car and Happy slammed the door walking to the driver's seat. Tony rolled down his window, "Bye, Stevie!" He shouted with an amused smiled. Steve face palmed and walked back inside.

Rhodey was standing outside of the jet and sighed in relief when he saw Happy pull up. Tony jumped out of the car with a hamburger, "I couldn't resist the evil King James." Tony called with a mouthful. "Where are your clothes, it's going to be about three d-"

"A week," Tony shrugs as if that explained everything, "and I'm just going to buy some clothes over there."

Happy waved as he pulled away and the two men climbed into the jet. Tony loved the girls on his jet, oh yeah, they were hot and sexy and everything in between but he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and high tailed it into his normal sexy-time back room, alone. Pepper was no longer his best girl, his girlfriend. Nope. She had phrased it along the lines of, 'I can't have an immature jackass for a boyfriend,' or that's how Tony remembers it but he's sure that the alcohol that had coursed through his veins helped him forget the boring and less important/emotional things she had mentioned. He had taken it upon himself in his awkward depression to hide it from everyone else and drink more than he usually does.

Rhodey walked in, "Tony, is it really necessary to drink so much. It's only a seven hour flight." Tony set the bottle next to him, already half empty, his throat burned and his stomach was churning from the way he had chugged it like water.  
"You're right," he sighed, "go enjoy seven hours of hot babes. Strawberry! Entertain Mr. Rhodes please."  
A tall red head smiled and winked at Tony while wrapping her arms around Rhodey's waist. Tony waved as Rhodey was pulled out of the room. Tony flipped over and finished the rest of his drink much like the first half, quickly. His fell asleep, well, he forced himself to go to sleep.

The genius woke up to Rhodey hitting him in the shoulder. "What the hell James!" He shouts jumping up only to fall over again. "Nothing, but you're awake now. Let's go, that guy from the spitz-something place has a car here for us. Pepper is already there and she's mad…we're thirty minutes late already."

Tony jumped up and held onto Rhodey, who helped him to the car. They rode in silence then stopped at the Inn they were to meet and have the meeting in. Rhodey shuffled off and Tony did the same in the opposite direction. Pepper met him and pulled him to the room for the meeting. Tony sat down and smiled trying to act sober but he wasn't. He had a hangover from the previous night and had drunk a large bottle of Jack Daniel's on his way to the meeting so he was not good. Shortly after he arrived with a pissed Pepper the founder and CEO of Spitzbübisch Lügner Industries, Luke Lennox, walked in. Tony and Pepper's eyes widened. Tony went to brush his fingertips against the silver bracelets that summon the suit. Luke smiled when he noticed this, the same smile that Loki wore. Luke had significantly shorter hair than that of Loki's but his face was the same, however the eyes, they were blue, bright blue, not green. He wore a thick leather jacket over a black V-neck shirt, black jeans and some heeled shoes. "You must be Tony Stark," Luke reached a hand out and Pepper took it, "He's just here for the face, I'm here for business Mr. Lennox."

"Like Annie Lennox?" Tony mumbled but Luke's eyes told him that he shouldn't mention it again.  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm late, I had a run in with my brother, and he, well, was pushing to see Mr. Stark and I couldn't let him near such a beautiful man. No telling what he would do." Tony tensed and waited for Luke, who sat in front of him with his hands folded in front of him neatly. He sat back as Pepper talked. Soon to smiled, nod, and take her place.  
"I'm new to this business, so I realize the way Lady Pepper puts it is much," he paused looking for words winning over any woman's heart as he bit his lip lightly and ran a hand through his hair before smiling again, "much more intricate, but I personally wished to offer my assistance to Tony stark. Plus, I have something of interest."

A man brought Luke a blue box but set it on the table rather than handing it to him. Luke took a few steps away from it. "I would like to present this to him as an offering of a possible join in our companies." His eyes shimmered and Pepper was almost swooning. Pepper smiled, "Can we continue this tomorrow after I have talked to Mr. Stark about this?" Pepper smiled so wide that her eyes crunched up and looked closed.  
Luke took her hand and kissed it, "Of course. If you come to an early agreement then I'm staying in my winter home, and everyone knows where it is," he slips Pepper his phone number and walked to Tony after Pepper is seated and adding his number into her contacts.

"My, my, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts sure is enthusiastic about this agreement. I hope you are too." Luke moves to kiss Tony's hand but the genius pulls it away only to have the man's lips brush against his ear, "Now you, I wouldn't mind showing up at my home tonight. Here," Luke slides a number and an address into his blazer's inside pocket. Luke pulls back and pats his hand over the numbers in Tony's breast pocket.

"Until we meet again?"

Luke was gone. Tony sat with his arms pressing hard against the chair's arms, his chest frozen, his face frozen, his everything just petrified. Pepper pulled him by the arm out into the hall and smiled, "I think we should accept it."

She looked back and saw the blue box on the table. "Oh shit, he left it here. Does that mean we keep it before we go through or is it a thing we get when we join?" Pepper asks out loud.  
Tony walked to the box and picks it up, the cold radiating from it. "Well, I'll take it to my room, and maybe I'll return it." Tony smiles walking away; he looks back to find Pepper on the phone already talking and giggling. He continues to his room. Rhodey knocks on his door and Tony opens it, letting his friend inside.  
"Do you wanna go get some dinner? I mean, can you buy me some food?"  
"Just eat some of mine, here." Tony lets Rhodey see the piles of food Tony has. It's mostly sweets and crisps.  
"Thank you," Rhodey slips by Tony and starts going through his selections. Tony pulls on Rhodey's jacket.  
"Can I borrow this?"  
"Sure," Rhodey discards the jacket and Tony slips it on. He looks at himself in a mirror and shrugs content with the way he looks. "I'll be back. Don't let anyone see you. Don't need any more gay rumors going around about me."  
"It's because you're bi buddy. Wait, where are you going?" Rhodey asks with a long piece of licorice rope tied around himself like a scarf and a lollipop in his hand.  
"To return that blue thing." Tony points to the blue box and goes to pick it up.

"Because going to visit a man, clearly attracted to you, at night isn't going to start anything."  
"Oh, shut up, it's going to be fine. I'll be in an out."  
"I bet you are."

Rhodey jumps on Tony's bed and eats more while watching TV. Tony chuckles and walks outside. He sees the British currency in his hand and sighs, confused. Pepper deals with this sort of stuff. He hails a cab and gives the address Luke left him. Tony's car stops around a mansion, it is cute though. Not as bright or as big as Avengers Tower aka Stark Tower but it was nice. None of the lights were on because it was obviously lit inside by candles that flickered. Tony looked at the money and pulled out a hundred dollars in American currency and handed it to him, "Keep the change babe," Tony jumped out and with a roll of the eyes the driver was gone.

Tony was cold and the snow and ice clung to the blue box. He shook and shivered as he walked up a long cobblestone path and finally reached the door. He knocked lightly not wanting to ring the door bell. It took hardly any time but Luke opened the door. He was dressed in Emerald green pajamas a little too big so the shirt hung open and the bottoms sagged perfectly. Luke looked down at the box and smiled ushering Tony inside the home. He pointed to the table, "Just leave it there."  
Luke's voice lost its happy and loving tone, not it became something too familiar.

Tony turned to see a wisp of green magic wraps around Luke and vanishes as soon as it came to reveal the long haired and stunning Loki.

"I knew it," Tony whispered before Loki crossed his arms, "I know you knew. I made it obvious enough."  
"Why'd you reveal yourself to me?"  
"Why not?"  
"I could call the avengers and we could kick your ass back to that cell you are supposed to be in." Loki lets out a low chuckle that turns into a growl and he pushes Tony against a wall, holding the inventor's hands above his head, easily. "But you won't."

"And why wouldn't I? What keeps me from it?" Tony doesn't struggle but looks into Loki's now jade eyes.  
"Then I wouldn't stop you…because I know you won't."  
"Don't be so sure." But Tony doesn't intend to call the Avengers. He's thinking of accepting the offer to join companies. "We will stick to 'Stark Industries' but other than that it's a done deal." Loki's lips curl up and his teeth show, his canines a little longer than Tony remembers.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

Loki places one hand on Tony's hip and moves closer to Tony, pressing their chests together. "I have enough gay rumors floating around about me."  
Tony's eyebrow twitches as Loki's knee presses up against his crotch.  
"I would say they were right if you hadn't slept with so many women in your past. Playboy."  
"You wouldn't dare do anything to me, right Lo-Lo?" Tony smiles and tilts his head but Loki chuckles before nipping at Tony's ear lobe.  
"I would." Loki bites lightly at Tony's neck and then presses his lips onto Tony's with surprising caution.

That caring and soft move is soon hidden by Loki's rough stripping and how he turned Tony around and slammed his face against the wall. Loki's cool hands press against Tony's flushed back. Loki's magically slicked fingers tease Tony's hole and eventually one slips inside of him..Tony hisses and the god waits before inserting another, stretching Tony. He neglects a third digit and removes his body completely. Soon the god's hands grips his hips so tightly there is no possible way that bruises won't show. Loki's pants disappear along with anything that had been beneath them because in the next second Tony screams as Loki forces himself inside him. One of the god's hands runs up the side of the human's body and Tony's eyes water as he presses his hot face against the cool wall.

"Shhhhhh, you might wake Leo."  
"Le-Leo?" Tony pants as his nails dig inside of his palms.  
"That's what I said." Loki kisses Tony's neck, "my son."

Before Tony could possibly snap back a remark to his children Loki started moving. Tony was trying genuinely to be quieter, biting his lip, in the process causing it to bleed. Tony always suspected Loki to not only be a god, and he was proved right when sharp fangs pierced his shoulder blade. Tony couldn't stop and yelped, his eye lids tightly closed. The god's tongue lapped up the blood leaking from the wound and one hand moved away from Tony's side and long fingers wrapped around his hard cock. After a few pumps and an accidental shot of magic, Tony came. His seed spread across his stomach, the wall and Loki's hand. It was when Tony clenched around Loki that the god came and when Tony's knees gave out Loki fell with him. Pulling out, standing up, and a little cleaner with the wave of his hand he tossed a cloth to Tony. "I'm sorry. I haven't been – intimate – with someone for a very, very long time. "It's all good." Loki ran a hand through still sweaty, long hair and blinked a few times. "So, you're a vampire," Tony wiped himself off.

"That's not important." Loki snapped and his clothes appeared on his clean body. "I will see you tomorrow Mr. Stark."  
"W-wait! What?!"

And Tony couldn't see a thing. It was all black.


	2. The Kids

Rhodey had curled up against a warm body mass and stroked it's brown hair. It wasn't until Tony felt fingers through his hair his eyes shot open and he pushed it away. Rhodey hit the floor and sat up, "Tony?!"  
"Yes you idiot. Jeez, don't go around stoking people's heads."  
"When did you come home," Tony touched the dry mess on his chest and wrapped a sheet around his waist.  
"Hey, I'm going to take a shower."  
"That's gross man, what is that?"  
"Oh shut up Rhodey, it's pretty fuckin' obvious."

Tony made sure to slam the door and lock it turning the water on. He dropped his sheet and saw the neatly folder clothes on the sink's ledge with a thick parchment note.

_ 'I hope these are acceptable for the meeting, LL'_

He didn't touch the note but pulled back the curtains and stepped inside. Of course his room was one of the most luxurious since he was a multi-billionaire. He hummed as the water hit him and shut his eyes, sitting down on the floor. The sound of the water pounding besides him, the way it dripped down the longer pieces of his hair, or the way it swirled down the drain, it was calming.

Rhodey banged his fists against the bathroom door and shouted but Tony ignored him. "I need to take a leak Tony!" Tony didn't answer and lay back.

_He couldn't wait to see the god, no, he couldn't wait to see the way the god looked at him._

Tony, after too long, walked out of the bathroom with messy hair but the nice clothes. He couldn't believe what he was wearing. However, he did appreciate the soft material it was made with. It feeling cool along his skin. The green mimicked the green of Loki's battle suit and the tight jeans that he had forced over his hips were black. Tony slipped on a jacket he had held over his forearm. It was black with golden trimming. Oh, how he loved these colors.

The meeting was quiet as Loki, donning the Luke disguise, walked out of the room. Tony, being late as usual saw why the god had stepped out. "Fenrir! I told you to watch after Leo." A teenage boy, about as tall as Loki, stood looking down at his feet. "And Leo, how many times I told you it's not nice to play pranks on your brother. He cannot shift like you can!" Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "And where are the twins?"  
Leo backed away, "A woman took them. Said she was going to look for some guy, named T-t-to-to-?"

"Tony?" The billionaire offered taking a few steps forward.  
"Yeah, that was the guy." The child chirped smiling sweetly and not spitefully like his father.  
"Was she skinny, red-headed, yappy and corporate?" The teen nodded.  
"It's Pepper. She's…oh God, she had your kids. Um, they should be fine."

Tony shrugged not paying much attention to Loki but when he looked at the god he saw how angry he was. "They are my children Tony, don't you think something very bad could happen?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Where's her room?"  
"Next to mine."  
"Tell everyone a family emergency, tomorrow we will officially join the companies. Um, Tony?..."  
"Yeah Lo?" Loki's two sons looked at Tony and at there father, the younger, Leo, smiled and ran to hold onto his brother, Fenrir's, hand. "Can you watch them please?"  
"Sure…what do I do?"  
"Hey honey, darling," Loki waved his children to him and they obeyed, "this is my friend, I would like you to meet Tony Stark, he builds robots."  
"Among many things, yeah," Tony blushed a little nervous since he was bad with kids. "Yes, and I'm going to go and get your brother and sister, and since I can't trust you two to not fight I will leave you with him." Loki spun on his heel to leave, "Oh, thank you."

Loki turned back to kiss Tony's cheek before speeding off. Leo giggled and Fenrir smiled with semi-approval. Not knowing what to do, Tony clapped his hands together and tipped back and forth on his heels while everyone exited the meeting room.  
"So, what do you guys normally do?"  
"Well I consider myself a…" Leo shifted into a girl, "delicate flower. So I would not like to-"  
"Leo!" the teen shrieked before fangs slipped out. Leo shifted back into not a boy, but a big, strong man. "Do you want to fight, puppy?"

Fenrir growled before he took a swipe at his brother who jumped back and Tony clicked his arm bracelets summoning his suit. Both children turned to look at it cover his body. The faceplate lifted up again and Tony was smiling.

"Let's not fight. Your father would kill me."

"He would actually eat you but you wouldn't understand would you?"

Leo sighed shrinking back down to the tiny child Tony first met.  
"That's totally awesome." Fenrir choked, claws and fangs shrinking.  
"Yeah, this is what I met your dad in. I think he approved of it."  
"You aren't that guy who took a shock by uncle, or are you that robot-guy?" Leo asked touching at the suit.  
"Yep, took a lightning bolt to the chest, didn't even feel it."  
"Sweet; Thor shot a lightning bolt or two at me before." Fenrir shrugged.  
"Your uncle shot you with a lightning bolt."  
Silence, and Tony picked Leo up and motioned for Fenrir to come to him too.

"How does London look from the sky?"

Of course if they took a plane they would know, but he had a feeling that seeing it without the restriction of a plane would be cooler. "Father teleports us everywhere. He doesn't want to actually run into uncle, it's just a common excuse nowadays."  
"Then let's go see the sky," and before any of the kids could protest Tony's faceplate was locked in and they were in the sky.

Tony tossed the kids into the air and caught them on his back. Leo laughed so hard that Tony felt the vibrations through the suit and he could almost feel the fear radiate off of Fenrir. In a quick move he had both of Loki's kids in his arms. Fenrir finally started enjoying it. Loki had run to find Pepper and his kids. He knocked and she answered with the twins in her hands.  
"Lady Pepper, why did you take my children?"  
"Oh my god, Luke, I am so sorry. They were sitting on the floor while some boys were fighting. I was going to find their mother; I didn't know they were yours."  
Loki smiled and picked up his daughter, Abigail, and smiled tears forming in his eyes.  
"_There mother is dead. She was killed in the New York incident._"  
"My god, Tony was there, oh, is that why you cherish him so much?"  
"She, um, she couldn't be saved. Loki had killed her." Loki lied but real tears fell from his eyes and streamed onto his cheeks. "My sons fight, they are just angry, and I have to go to work, I never know how to handle anything."

Pepper touched Loki's shoulder and his set a hand on hers. "I just want the best for them." "I understand." Inside the hotel room, Loki sipped on tea with one hand while he now cradled the boy twin, Vincent. He heard the loud scream of laughter from Leo, he knew his child well. He stood by the window and looked up to see Tony in the suit, holding his children, while flying. Loki's brow twitched and he looked to Pepper.

"I may have done a stupid thing," he sighed. "Like?"  
"Tony is watching my other two sons."  
"Yeah, um, okay. They are taking a joyride on the suit?"

"Yes." Pepper sighs and picks Abigail up into her arms and walks with Loki outside. Tony saw Pepper and what scared him was that Loki's eye was twitching. He saw him and landed in front of them. Tony's faceplate lifted. "You took my children, unprotected, into the air while you flew around at high speeds?"

"Hey, they enjoyed it right?" Leo nodded and jumped up and down with a giant grin on his juvenile face. Then it was Fenrir who took a step forward and gave a small smile, "It was pretty awesome father."

"Well, it's not safe, not even for you two. Tony, if I wasn't so happy that you made them smile I would crush you like an _ant_."

Loki took a deep breath, "But I'll let you live."  
"Um, thanks."  
"Can he come with us tonight?" Leo held onto his father's shirt.  
"Um, ask him." Loki smiled at his son. "DO you want to come to dinner with us? It'll be nice, and I promise I won't burp. Pinky promise!" Tony smiled and wrapped his pinky around the child's. "I pinky promise I won't burp either. I'll see you there…where ever there is exactly."  
"We'll pick you up." Loki said and took his son from Pepper's hands.  
"Thank you Pepper but I'm going to go and clean them up. Since it's already three, and Leo puts up a fight to get in the tub, and Tony…thank you, for being…you." Loki and his children left for a common car and their driver Jaime, drove them home. Tony smiled and looked at Pepper, "I am so awesome."  
"Go get ready." She walked off, and left Tony standing in his suit while people swarmed around him, his ears losing the sound of her clicking heels through all the noise.


	3. A Flip of The Heart A Lost Father

Oh, this was going to be great. Fenrir had dressed himself in a black shirt with gray jeans, his hands, turning slowly into paws due to his monthly transformation, covered by gray fur gloves. His black hair was tied back in an elegant ponytail. Leo, in a cute attempt to dress himself slipped his brothers white shirt on and only touched one side in like he saw the boys in that anime Fenrir loved do. Leo also attempted to give himself a Mohawk. Loki finished zipping up Vincent's green jacket to keep him from developing too much of a cold. He lay the sleeping Abigail down in her crib and held Vincent to his side like a mother worrying about a date as he brushed his hair and pushed his bangs behind his ear.  
"Father!" Leo called running into the room with his arms in the air.  
"Leo? Is that shaving cream?" Loki ran a free hand throw Leo's falling Mohawk.  
"Well, that's all I could find."  
"Oh my Odin," Loki slapped his face with his palm, "Okay, um, let's rinse your hair, ask Fenrir to come here."  
Leo looked around for his brother and sighed, "He won't leave the bathroom."  
"Fenrir, honey, I need you!" Loki called turning the water on in his bathroom's shower. Fenrir walked out of the bathroom wrapping up his hands and arms in bandages. Loki saw the blood leaking from the bindings.  
"Um, okay, hold Vincent for me, I have to help Leo with his hair." Loki pulled his eyes away from his son's covered arms and left to wash the shaving cream, which he didn't know he owned, out of Leo's hair. Loki laughed and kissed his sons forehead after slicking it back and helping Leo get dressed in nice clothes.  
The god ran outside and strapped the two infants into their car seats and buckled Leo in before shutting the door. He stood against the car window, arms crossed, eyeing Fenrir up and down.  
"I love you," Loki pulled Fenrir into a hug, "and I'm here is you want to talk about anything."  
"Dad, I'm fine, just, I'm fine." Fenrir forced a smile onto his face and walked to the other side of the car, "I promise. No need to worry."  
"Okay," Loki gave a weak smile because he knew his son was lying, he always knew what someone was lying. He climbed into the front seat next to the driver who he greeted with a cheerful smile and they start moving.

Tony was busy, looking at himself in the mirror constantly.  
"Rhodey, go buy me clothes!" he shouted for the fifth time.  
"You better get going Tony, you're gonna be late." Tony's eyes jumped to his phone and he ran out of the bathroom and jumped up and down.  
"Do I look good enough?" He spun around for Rhodey to see. The other man gave him an 'are-you-serious?' kind of look. Tony nodded and ran out the door only to open it again and pulled Rhodey's jacket because all the times he had made Rhodey buy him new clothes the pilot never once thought to buy a jacket for him. Tony stood outside of the hotel and waited for the car.  
Loki stepped outside of this car and smiled. He pulled Tony into a hug and didn't release him.  
"I need some help," Loki whispered into Tony's ear disguising it as a kiss. Tony kissed back in a non verbal way of letting Loki know to continue.  
"Fenrir is hurting himself. I don't know how to help." Loki buried his face in the hollow between Tony's neck and shoulder, "Can you help."  
Tony kissed Loki's head and whispered, "Sure." Loki pulled away from Tony and let him crawl into the front seat while Loki moved to sit in the back with his kids (A now awake Abigail who was currently pulling the dark brown curls of Vincent's and a female Leo who was trying to climb onto Tony).

Forever was a long word, and it was appropriately used to describe the ride to the restaurant as Fenrir sighed, "That took forever." Loki unbuckled Leo and let him squirm out of the car to attack Tony with a violent hug and began unbuckling Abigail and de-tangling her fingers from Vincent's hair. Loki jerked up when he felt a hand on his side, and bumped his head against the ceiling of the car. He turned to see Tony who was offering his help. Loki handed him Abigail and started unbuckling Vincent. "Don't let her –"  
"Ah!" Tony tries to pull away from Abigail but she had her baby hands in his hair and was pulling, she even kicked a little, smacking the arc reactor a few times. Loki chuckled as he pulled Abigail from Tony and switched her out for Vincent, the little boy who just stared at the arc reactor through Tony's shirt.  
"Definitely your kid," Tony shakes his head and looks around for Leo, "Hell! Where did Leo go?"  
Loki slammed the door of the car shut and told the driver that he'd call him of course before he drove off.  
"Leo? Or are you Lilly right now?" A camel looked at Tony and the billionaire's mouth opened wide as did his eyes in shock.  
"Leo! Knock that off. Animal's are too noticeable." He flicked the camel in the nose and it shifted back into Leo who held his nose. "Ow! That was worse than Sif!" Fenrir had been standing against the wall of the restaurant, watching all of this silently. Tony held the door open for Loki and Leo, but saw Fenrir who stood still looking up at the moon. Tony gave Loki that look of 'I'll be right back' and shut the door holding Vincent still who was now curling up and sleeping.  
"Hey bud," Tony smiled.  
"Hi."  
"So, your dad told me about, well, I mean, I don't really know how to-"  
"If you're doing this just to mess with his head I will rip your head from your shoulders."  
"D-doing what? I mean, I do-"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't mess anything, ever."  
"Okay…well, I was actu-"  
"About the blood on my arms."  
"Yeah, well I mean, if you fe-"  
"I'm fine Tony, it's just, I was just…" Fenrir pulled his sleeves up and pulled the bandages off to reveal ripped up flesh.  
"That's not someone who is 'fine' does Fenrir."  
"I was shaving and it just keeps growing back, so, now it isn't growing back…"  
"Hey, um, I know that you are some sort of wolf or dog or something, in the least disrespectful way possible. I am a phone call away, and I think you're perfect, so just, get all wolfy or whatever. And if you feel like you are weird because you have super hairy arms. You should see my ex." It was meant to be a joke but the mostly Asgardian raised Fenrir glared a little.  
"You live with Thor," he said wrapping his arms back up and pulling his sleeves down, "and Thor hates me."  
Fenrir took Vincent in his arms, "if you want to know why I am so uncomfortable with myself you should go have a talk with him. I don't need you to make myself feel better. I just need to know that maybe I'm worth a little more than he told me I was."  
Fenrir pushed the door open and walked in to join his family. Tony nodded and followed him shortly after, plastering a smile on his face and smiling widely like he did in public, to hide it. To wait and talk to Thor, to yell at Thor, to realize and understand what Fenrir was talking about with Loki.  
As Leo held out a fork of food and tried to make Fenrir eat it, Tony smiled at Loki smiling and the billionaire noticed he got way to involved way to fast, and he was okay with that, and he wasn't going to let this one, this god, his Loki, go like let Pepper.  
Abigail finally fell asleep and Loki carried her outside so he could call for his driver, that's when a crisscross monster came. It was super fast and it knocked Abigail from him. Loki dropped the phone and caught the monster pulling his daughter free only to be picked up by a giant demon and teleported away.  
Tony, after several minutes of waiting excused himself to check on Loki and when the god was gone he walked back inside, paid for the dinner and called Pepper. Vincent was crying in his arms and Leo was sobbing between Tony and Fenrir.  
"I will find him, he will be okay, I promise," Tony held Leo to him like a father would and Pepper came with a car. "Someone, something, took Luke," Tony sighed, "And I have to find him."


	4. Woof Wolf

**A/N: Please review, I know the first chapters were formatted bizarrely and I used 'there' instead of 'their' but I am hopefully getting better. I don't really know if people enjoy it since nobody is review or telling me how to improve. So please review. It is much appreciated. Arigatou Gozaimasu ~Jest **

Tony handed Vincent to Pepper, who rocked him slowly while humming. Tony left the room and saw Leo curled up asleep on the couch and Fenrir petting his brother's head soothingly. Tony twitched and a tear fell down his face, "I won't come back without him."  
Tony choked on a sob, "My father never loved me," Tony sat next to Fenrir, "and he died never telling me otherwise."

Fenrir looked to Tony, "He left Asgard for us; he defended us even though we are monsters. They don't want cross breeds like us to ruin Asgard." Fenrir pulled away from Leo and held his chest as it felt like it was going to burst. He screamed and arched his back as he fell on his hands and knees, his spine shifting and ripping through the clothes.  
Pepper walked out to see this and she ran back into the room. Tony stared wide-eyed at Fenrir whose legs now grew and cracked. All of the bones in Fenrir's body seemed to break and heal at terribly fast speeds. Fenrir cried out and shouted as his skull started to reform.

Fenrir stood up as a giant wolf, his eyes the same boring a hole in Tony's face.  
"This is what you have to go through?" Tony mumbled thinking the loss of the arc reactor or hell, the shrapnel piercing his skin and giving him a reason to make the arc reactor.  
"Hey, Pepper, okay, there is probably something I should tell you about Luke!" he called as he saw Leo climb up and jump on Fenrir's back to snuggle into the silver fur.

Tony debated whether or not to tell her that Luke was actually Loki, but she was destined to find out. Having a giant wolf named Fenrir isn't hard to wiki search and see that it's Loki's.  
"He won't hurt you Pepper, just, come on out of there."  
Pepper stepped out of the room and looked upon Fenrir. Her nerves told her she should just run and take the kids with her to save them but Tony was saying otherwise and no matter how much he annoyed her, she trusted him.

Fenrir lay down on his paws and his tail thumped hard against the floor. His ears twitching constantly. Tony lay Vincent down by Fenrir who moved his tail around the baby to keep him warm.  
"Tony!" Pepper shrieked causing both Fenrir and Tony to look up at her and her shocked expression.  
"What? That's Fenrir." The wolf barked quietly.  
"T-That was Fenrir?"  
"Yeah," Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, "You're a smart wiki freak, what do you know about," he coughed, "Loki?"  
Pepper mulled the idea over and sighed, "Luke is Loki. I was right! I just thought, I mean. Oh, and you want to save him, and you are and oh…oh…oh! Tony!"

"Jeez pepper, don't just think about that," he starts waving his hands around again, "so maybe that happened, but I still somehow developed these feelings, and now it's just complicated." Tony neglected the part where if he were to leave or hurt Loki Fenrir would murder him but hey, who needs to know about that anyway?

"Tony," she didn't know how to handle this, of course she didn't, who did?  
"Go find him, bring him back. Not for you but for his children. We need to have a serious talk when you find him and bring him home, with Abigail." Tony put his head down and sucked his cheeks in so he could bite on them nervously, and nodded like a child. Tony put his arms around Fenrir's neck and hugged him and then he kissed Leo on the forehead, stroking a piece of the adorable brown hair of Vincent's behind his ears in an attempt to show parental affection. Pepper nodded and crossed her arms leaning against the wall before sitting on the couch.  
"I'll be back, and if I don't come back you better believe that Loki will be here to take care of you guys, and don't forget about Abigail!" he said starting sadly but becoming more proud as he spoke. He took a step out of the home, Loki's home and called for his suit that started covering his body and locking. Tony jumped into the air and his blasters kept him up as he started towards New York.

"JARVIS," he said into the com, "I need Thor."  
"Yes sir, he's one now sir."  
"Tony? Friend, what is the emergency, I will be at your aid." Thor shouted into the intercom link.  
"Yeah, you don't need to scream into the intercom I can hear you just fine." Tony rolled his eyes as he turned up the power of his boots. "Someone very dear to me, someone Asgardian, has been taken and so has his daughter-"

Thor became silent and that rarely happened.  
"Thor, the thing that took him was – it took him somewhere and I don't think it was human, Midgardian, whatever, it just, it isn't here." Tony sped up and finally landing on the top of Avenger's tower in the morning. Thor had broke up the conversation and hadn't replied.

Captain was first to greet him and Tony had dried tear and tear stains on his face noticeable when his faceplate lifted.  
"Tony, what's wrong?"  
"Something took him!" Tony threw himself on the couch and went for some alcohol, "and Thor didn't help, hell, he didn't answer me at all!" Tony was about to drink some but Steve pulled it away and tossed it against the wall causing it to smash.  
"What took who?" Steve held Tony's hands to Tony's lap to keep the inventor from doing something really stupid.  
"A monster, something from not here, it, it took," Tony swallowed hard, "L – someone I care about very much. And he has an infant with him, he, I mean, his kids are in London with Pepper, and I have to bring him and Abigail back with me or I have to set them free, I don't matter in this, I can't fail Fenrir and Leo, and Vincent needs his father, he also needs his violent twin sister I just-"Tony started crying, and he let his faceplate slide down to hide himself.

"Tony, we'll find him, whoever he is."  
"No, that's the problem, you can't help me," Tony cried through the face plate out through the intercom connected to a speaker on his shoulder.  
"Why not?" Steve pulled away a little offended but he soon scooted closer to Tony to comfort his friend.  
"Because he should be dead, you shouldn't even know he's a-"

"You're helping Loki? You care for Loki? You have Pepper, undefended, with his 'children'?" The tone Steve's words came out in was harsher than he expected. Tony's face plate flew up and he pushed Steve down beneath him and unintentionally straddled the super solider.  
"Shut up Geezer, he's not bad and his children are amazing little kids. They wouldn't harm flies, they couldn't…" Tony didn't mention Fenrir being a giant wolf in the living room of the house or the fact that Leo could change into practically anything, and he didn't mention Abigail and her violent hair pulling tendencies.

"Tony," Steve whispered, "get off of me."  
Tony sat back and climbed off of the Capitan; Thor hadn't been seen so far. "Is Thor home?"  
"In his room." Tony walked off not looking back and angry at Steve.

Tony knocked and opened the door without an answer. Thor sat on his bed with his hammer ready to hit things. Tony's faceplate slammed down and he held up his hands his repulser rays aimed at the god.  
"What would take a harmless man and his daughter?!" Tony screamed.  
"Surtr or one of his demons." Thor mumbled.  
"Where can I find them at?"  
"In Muspellheim."  
"Take me there."  
"Ton-"  
"NOW!" Tony growled, low and animalistic and it wasn't in that hot way he thought Loki would growl, no it was mean and angry, not sexy. It was 'do what I say or I will slice you up into little pieces and feed you to genetically engineered rabbits' growl.

Thor stood and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, "Heimdallr," he mumbled, his head down his eyes focused on his feet, "To Muspellheim."

Muspellheim was full of fires, all but one, it was ice, and it wasn't melting.


	5. Nothing Like Torture and Emo Gods

**A/N: Please review and follow and favorite and all that stuff. It's greatly appreciated. ^^**

Tony was about to take a step forward but Thor held him back.  
"Lava, Tony." Tony looked down to see that they were surrounded my hot lava, and it was hardening and turning into rock like it should. Tony started hovering and shot straight up into the sky, fifteen feet from the ground and he made his way, slowly and cautiously to the cage.

"Sir, fans initiated, AC initiated." JARVIS chimed as Tony panted and sweat.  
"Thanks JARV."  
"You're welcome sir."  
Spikes fell from the soles of his boots like cleats and he let the blasters stop to fall on the ice. He was planted firmly. He started walking and looked down at the good two feet of solid rock around the ice cage and jumped down on it, the cleats retracting.

"Loki? Baby? Are you hurt?" It seemed like a dumb question but Loki's body was tightly curled around Abigail in an attempt to keep her warm in the frost of the ice cage. It was so cold in the ice and so hot in the fire, it was terrible.

"Tony," Loki gasped, his voice hoarse probably from screaming. The back of his shirt was ripped open and his blood had frozen, his body under too much stress to work magic.  
"I need you to save Abigail. Take her to-"  
"I can break this." Tony used his repulser rays to cut through the ice bars but soon after giants of real flames ran out with spears.

"Tony!" Loki shouted as he turned to see the mortal struggle. Tony started sending missiles at them but they seemed to disintegrate. Loki jumped out of the cage, almost falling over as the heat hit him. Tony pulled Loki to him and stood half in the cage, half out.  
"Can you teleport?"  
"Only one, and Abigail, but I can't while I'm in the ice." Tony held Loki and kissed him, "Teleport to your home. I'll be home later." Loki was shoved out of the cage by Tony and his immediate reaction was to travel home. Tony was left in the cage. His suit turning on the heaters as the cage bars regrew. Thor stood on the same rock Tony had left him, emotionless.  
"Thor, help me!" Tony shouted.  
"I cannot." And Thor was taken back to Midgard by Heimdallr.

Tony cannot help but to think of the worst, and right now, he was going to die. The fire giants looked through the bars and laughed deeply at his poor efforts and Tony just sat back in a corner and thought of a plan to get out of here.

Loki went home and he fell on the floor in front of Fenrir, on his back as he held Abigail to his chest. Pepper pulled the baby away from him and warmed her up. Loki was in shock. Fenrir's paw pushed him and he started crying. Just tears pouring from his eyes, he didn't attempt to old them back, he just, he just cried. Cried to a point where he blacked out and the two older boys curled around him and comforted him to make him happy, they didn't like seeing their dad sad, not after all he had done, sacrificed for them.

"Come on Leo, let's get you into your bed." Pepper said after letting the babies rest in their cribs.  
"I can't leave him. The last time this happened he…um…dad is very…emotional sometimes." Leo held onto Loki and shifted into a kitten and curled up by his father's face and purred. Fenrir licked the back of Loki and the wounds started healing. Pepper petted Fenrir's head nd gave kitten Leo a kiss on the fuzzy black forehead.  
"He's really lucky to have you guys for kids. I was a terrible child." She laughed, "I'll be with the twins if you need me."

She hadn't attempted to help Loki, she cared for the kids, she had no care for Loki. And more so, she didn't know how to. She was used to Tony hurting himself but when a god was injured, she had no idea. Did 'Hulk' bandaids and Neosporin work?  
Pepper fell asleep faster than expected and woke ten minutes later to a crying Vincent and a shouting Abigail. She sat up, "Damn," and went to the babies to fix it.

Tony, after hours, decided he was going to call Heimdallr.  
"Hey Heimdallr, can you hear me? I really need your help. Can you get me out of here?"  
No response, and Tony expected that but when a flash of rainbows and a tall man in gold stood in front of his cage door, Tony gave up on Asgard, he should throw 'expect' from his vocabulary.

"I cannot help you in that cage. It's magic," he searched for a word Tony would understand, "proof."

Tony repulser rayed the bars again and stepped out. He held onto Heimdallr and shut his eyes. This time though, the travel through space was painful, and his suit was ripped off in the process, the metal peeling from his body, scratching and cutting his skin. Tony's body hit a hard surface with a 'thunk' and he's sure he broke a few bones. Guards surrounded him and he saw the man he guessed was Odin. He glared and stood up, even in the pain to look at Odin. The man's eyepatch is gold, Tony thought; it's like a rich gay Fury. He chuckled and was hit in the ribs. Tony knew the bone just snapped and he doubled over in pain holding the injuring.

"Why is a Midgardian meddling in Asgardian business?"

Tony stood up straight and smiled, "Who said it's just business?" Tony winked and was once again pounded in the ribs by a spear. He was now bleeding, all over the golden and rainbow floor.

"I should have left that monster on that damned rock!" Tony took a swing at Odin. Odin held the place he was hit.

"He is NOT a monster." Tony smiled at the fact he just decked a KING and AN ALIEN GOD in the face.

"Take him to the room. I'll be in shortly." Tony thought of some sex thing immediately because he's Tony Stark, but soon realized there was just going to be some crazy medieval torture devices used on him so he walked with them willingly…until he saw the torture devices. He shrieked and pulled away screaming and shouting for help. The guards scattered and a woman walked into the room, she shut the door.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm kinda with someone," he smiled even though his ribs and everything else hurt. She rolled her eyes, used to that from Loki.

"Is my baby doing okay? Please tell me nothing is too wrong with him."

"Loki?"  
"Yes," the woman says, "I am his mother, Frigga." Tony nods and sighs, slumping over, hurt. Frigga knelt down so she could make Tony look at her.  
"I will help you escape if you promise to keep my updated about Loki's life." Tony chuckled, "What a lovely mother he has."

She sighed and pulled away, standing up, rubbing her left hand over her right knuckles nervously.  
"I wish he thought so. He is angry with me, and I am sure I will die soon."  
"Whoa, don't go talking about dying and stuff. Not right now." Tony forced himself to stand up and not scream now that the pain had doubled.  
"Okay, I will say the Fire Giants have claimed you once again and you will be destroyed, you will be shielded from Heimdallr, as well as Loki and his children much like I the past, and," she pulled Tony to her and shoved a dagger into his palm, cutting through it, he bit his lip and s tear mixed with a cut on his cheek.  
"Cut your palm with this when you wish to speak with me, I will do the same to speak with you. Now, in one, two, three, I want you to picture Loki. Ready?"  
Tony nodded. She kissed Tony's forehead like a mother, "One…Two…Three." She sent a wave of magic through him and he disappeared, she cut her dress and her hands and a slice across her face, in a rather masochistic way and started screaming.

"They took him! The Fire Giants, they held him by the n-neck!" She cried and held onto a shocked Odin, her smile resembling that of Loki's, while her fake sobs fooled her husband.

Loki sat on his couch, Fenrir now human and dressed in pajamas. Leo was asleep against Loki as they were watching some really dumb romantic movie. Loki hadn't spoken much. But he turned to Fenrir and smiled weakly.  
"I really thought he was nice. I mean, the first nice wasn't so romantic, it was quite awkward actually, but I let myself get to attached, to quickly. This is my fault." Fenrir held his father, "No Dad, it is not. You just, he's a mirror to you, well, he's quite similar to you."  
Loki shut his eyes as Fenrir petted his long black hair, "I know."

Tony fell onto the floor in a flash of blue; his broken body bleeding. Loki jumped up and pulled Tony to him and looked at his face, "You're mom saved my life."

All Tony saw was the smile and tears on Loki's face before a bright green light blurred his vision and black took over.


	6. New York, New Home?

Tony woke up to Loki and Pepper talking outside of the room. He listened and sighed.

Loki had his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed, Pepper had her hands crossed against her chest and she stood straight up trying to seem taller.  
"He has been gone for three days, he needs to go back to New York."  
"I – I-" Loki's nose scrunched up and his eyes became feral, "I don't want him to leave."

Tony opened the door and held his side, "Hey," he mumbled not knowing how to react to this.

"You shouldn't be up," Loki and Pepper hissed in unison. Tony's eyes widened and he would have put his hands up in a sign to show them that he didn't want to have his head bitten off, but he held his side as if the bones would fall out if he moved his hand.  
"Were you guess fighting out here?"  
"No," once again said together.  
"Of course not…so, what are you guys not fighting about?"

Loki removed one hand from his hip and held it up with his elbow that took the place of his hand. Rolling his eyes, "New York."  
"What about New York?" Pressing for me, Tony, with his unoccupied hand he made a motion, that didn't really seem to represent anything, it was just bizarre.  
"Lady Pepper wishes for you return," Loki's voice dropped, "But I don't want you to leave."

"Tony it is not up for discussion, you are going back to New Y-"  
"Why don't you come with me?" Tony licked his dry lips and looked, attempted to, over Loki's shoulder. He pushed his way past the two caretakers and pulled a glass to him then filled it with orange juice that had been sitting on the counter.  
"I mean, I have plenty of room, and the kids can have their own rooms, hell, I can construct a new building for you if you want one." Tony shrugged chugging the juice and while he poured another glass he heard the faint sound of heels clicking and then fading. He looked up and saw Loki, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"My children are to be nowhere around Thor. He had hurt them enough and I will not tolerate it." Loki pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards Tony, "Build me a castle."

Tony chuckled since the playfulness returned to Loki's voice and the god smiled. Was that an agreement? What was that? That was an agreement?

"Let's bring Spitzbübisch Lügner to New York." Tony held his side as he limped back to Loki's room, a cup of orange juice still in his hand. He set the glass down on the bedside table and he gingerly laid his body on the bed. Tony groaned as he shut his eyes. He felt the shift in the bed and turned to face Loki who had crawled onto bed with him.

"You're really going to come to New York?"  
"Well Loki isn't," the god sighed, his eyes shut, "No, Luke Lennox will be with you."  
"Thor will question why a Midgardian refuses to see him," Tony sighed using his free hand to push Loki's bangs, which hang over his shut eyes, behind his ear.  
"Don't make me change my mind about leaving my home for yours."

Tony gave a weak smile and shut his eyes, this time really wanting to sleep. At his side was a weird mixture of cold and warm, and he wrapped his arm around it, around Loki.

"When do we leave?" Loki mumbled into his side.  
"Tomorrow my jet will be ready," Tony replied half asleep.  
"You wouldn't mind _me_ in _your_ jet?"  
"Noooooooopppeeeee," Tony smiled, his eyes cracking open.  
"The kids have never been in a jet, they had never been in the air until your suit stunt."  
"First time for everything," Tony thought for a few seconds, "Do they go to school?"

Loki had pulled away from Tony and wrapped the thick duvet around himself before replacing himself on Tony, his lips away from the arc reactor.  
"School? No."  
Loki shifted around until he was comfortable and he sighed, "They wouldn't do well. They have very little social normalcy."  
"Take after their father-" Loki cleared his throat.  
"They take after their mother," the god started blushing, "I am not their father, I am their mother."

Tony smiled nervously and shook his head, "Pshh, yeah, I knew that."  
"Does that disturb you too much. I though you knew when you heard my story about 'Loki killing her' you knew it was just me."  
"Yeah, of course I knew."  
"You're ly- I mean, of course you did. Um, okay. Um, so school?"

Tony didn't know what he could do for the education of the little kids. He knew that Fenrir was probably valid to attend college and Leo could be in high school. He also had always thought the kids were mothered by Loki, since he seemed more like a mother, but he also knew that Loki was male. Unless Asgardian – correction, Jotun – women had male _appendages_ that somehow found its way buried deep inside of him on his first day to London.

"Fenrir might want to try college, it may be fun, I had a hell of a time in college, it was great." Loki nodded knowing that Tony had the exact opposite, he had been lying through his teeth.  
"I don't know, he is, well, he has a very hard time with people."  
"And Leo, hell I can get him into high school, I mean, I could get a teacher come to tutor him at the _castle_."  
"That is acceptable."

Had they been thinking too much ahead? What if in four hours they wake up and realize that they are enemies and hate each other?

That morning arrived after hours of talking and an eventual passing out of the two men who lay sprawled out on Loki's bed.  
"Dad, wake up, Pepper is making us pack." Leo's voice woke Tony up.  
"Hey little man, uhm, yeah, pack up. We're going to New York." Tony ruffled Leo's hair and turned over to fall back asleep. Leo walked out confused but ready to pack.


	7. Places Before the Coooperstown Castle

Tony let Loki on the plane with the kids, Loki donning the Luke disguise, and his children following his proud and confident steps up the stairs into the jet.  
"Pepper isn't coming?" Leo asked.  
"No, she has her own jet." Tony hurried the child into the jet and wait for them to get locked up inside the machine. He sat down at his now empty bar. Loki rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't want to go back."  
"Of course I don't want to go back," Tony slouched on the counter and set his forehead against the cool surface, "And, I left Rhodey in London! I'm a failure!"  
"Calm down," Loki sat next to him, "Let's get to New York and build a castle. I'll use magic to get Rhodey home. It'll be like London was a dream."

Tony looked up at Loki, his eyes wide and watery, his bottom lip pushed out, his eyebrow twitching. Loki chuckled and kissed the inventor's forehead.  
"Just: no Thor."

New York was in sight too quick for Tony, but the kids marveled at it as the twins still slept (Tony blames this on magic now). Loki was asleep on the couch in the stripper room and Tony was watching the children be adorable and ogle out the window. They passed Avengers Tower and they pointed and smiled, even of course Fenrir was enjoying this.

_"Descending in five minutes"_ the Intercom announced and Tony sat down, he was on his Stark pad buying land in Cooperstown. He was building a king a castle, it was pretty tricky.  
The jet landed smoothly and Happy waited a black limo.

The first out were the kids, Leo and Fenrir. They ran out and Fenrir held his little brother back from the car. Fenrir nodded towards Happy and Tony called, "Get in the limo I'll be in as soon as I wake up your _father_." The kids climbed into the car.

Tony ran back inside and pushed Loki's shoulder, "Come on, we're here." He ran to his room and picked up the twins who still slept.  
"The kids are already in the car," he saw Loki's magic fixing whatever it could.  
"I can't wait to see New York again." Loki sighed sarcastically as he sauntered out of the jet and to his excited children. He crawled into the limo and Tony followed handing his Abigail as he held Vincent.

"Who's this?" Happy asked with a shit-eating grin.  
"Luke Lennox, of Spitzbübisch Lügner, he and his children are my new roommates." Tony was busy smiling at the way Vincent sucked his thumb and held onto his own ear while he slept.

They pulled up to Avengers Tower and Tony was out first. He rushed the kids to his private elevator and took them up to his floors.

"This is your room," Tony pointed to the room to the right, "Okay Leo?"  
The child nodded.  
"Okay, and the room across from his is yours," he pointed to Fenrir.  
"Loki, my room is over there," he pointed across the hall. Loki raised his eyebrow, "Our room." Tony nodded and then smiled nervously.

"Our room." He repeated before, "Do not leave this floor, unless you go to the story above it. The other floors are assigned to Avengers and SHEILD personnel. If you need anything ask JARVIS it will be delivered by Pepper or Happy."

Leo and Fenrir nodded before stalking off to their new rooms. Loki walked into their room and saw the mess of clothes on the floor. "You don't have a maid?" Tony who followed behind sighed, "No. I fired her because she was spying for Hammer and I just haven't bothered to find a new one." Loki fashioned a large crib for the infants out of a desk chair and a pillow, of course there was a lot of magic used too.

"I'll clean it," Loki ran his hand through his bangs and pulled his hair up into a ponytail.  
"Thank you," Tony mumbled.  
"So, our castle?"

Tony sat on the couch with Loki. The TV was quietly playing the theme of 'Harry Potter' and even though Leo had his own room, he slept on the floor with a pillow and a blanket in front of the screen. Tony held a Stark pad in one hand and used his thumb to scroll while he had the other around Loki. He showed him pictures of the land.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"It is." Loki had his head on Tony's shoulder. The silence passed as the Harry Potter theme faded around them. That is until Loki admitted, "I haven't had this in eight hundred years." Loki set his Stark pad down and pulled Loki closer to him, and instead of being awkward by his sudden announcement he laughed and kissed him. "Why are your babies so quiet? Let's go to bed, I want to hold you."

Loki's eyes were shut immediately and he was out. The information that Thor gave him was super inaccurate. Apparently Loki didn't like to sleep because he was terrible nightmares but he slept fine around Tony. As well as the fact that Loki hated to be touched by anyone, and Tony touched his all the time, he even pulled his hair just to bug him.

The god stretched out in his sleep like a cat and purred a little too. His fangs seemed to shoot from his gums as he slept. Then as soon as Tony started to drift off Loki's entire body tensed up, his lips started to bleed from where he was biting, and his eyes leaked tears.

"Loki? Loki? Wake up, it's just a dream. It's okay." Loki jumped up, landing on the floor beside the bed. He held his arms and looked at the ground, crying a little.  
"It's okay, come here," Tony motioned for him to come to him, but Loki took a step back and his head snapped and he was staring at the cracked door.

"Tony, you have to keep Thor out of here, he is, he is about to come up the elevator," he whispered before inching his way back to the bed. He wiped his eyes and he healed his lip.  
"Okay, okay. I'll be back, nothing bad is going to-" Lightning struck outside and Loki jumped and before long Leo and Fenrir rushed to Loki. The babies started crying and Tony kissed Loki, "I'll be back, I promise it's going to be fine."

Tony shut the door behind him as he made his way to the elevator and Thor did appear through the doors. Tony stood straight and didn't let Thor pass.  
"Why are you here Thor? You have a room of your own. I am kinda pissed you left me to be killed by aliens though so ya'know I'm sure you could understand."

"I did what I had to do," the God sounded sad, "I cannot disobey my father, not again."  
"You are a terrible, terrible creature. I mean, you left me, a man who has provided a whole hell of a lot for you to die. I was trying to save your fucking brother!"  
"I can understand why you are up-"  
"Upset? I am furious, you're lucky I don't kick you out of here, and what you did to his kids!"

Thor's eyes lit up and he clenched his teeth and fists, "They told you?"  
"I found out. I have my sources," Tony crossed his arms, "Go, now. I will deal with you in the morning. Leave."

Thor didn't move until he called his suit which quickly covered his body. "Get the hell out of here Thor."

Thor finally turned around and left the room and descended down the elevator. Tony's suit folded back up and he walked back to his room.  
"It's okay. He's gone until morning," the family let out sighs of relief and tensed again when Tony continued with, "I mentioned the fact he did something to the kids. What did he do to you guys?"


	8. What He Did

**A/N:  
Sorry this chapter is so short. It is just a little back story. End for more notes. ^^**

Loki told his children to leave and helped the infants back to sleep with a charm of green magic. Then he sat down on the bed, "It started to get very bad when Fenrir was born. I was asleep, with Fenrir curled up with me, as a wolf, since it was his change period. When the loss of his fur woke me, but it had been hours. I had run out and found Thor and Odin standing above him, the only thing I had loved, and was about to plunge a dagger into his struggling wolf chest. I'm glad I had thrown a spear through Odin's chest, he deserved it," he wiped away the tears that rolled off his cheeks, and Tony moved closer to hold him.

"That wasn't enough. When Fenrir was 781 years old, he went missing. His magical signature faded and Thor was gone, apparently off fighting in Muspellheim. He wasn't. He had Fenrir and was torturing him and trying to make him forget me, trying to force him into a wolf's body forever. He was gone for 142 years and when he came back he was the equivalent to the human thirteen year old. I took him away. I ran with him to Vanaheim, and we lived in the forests. Let's not go into detail but I soon gave birth to Leo. I took us off the radars of Asgard. How we were found I do not know, but Thor came and had forced me down and pulled my children from me once again. They were not the only thing he wished to hurt physically. He took a needle and thread made of magical thread and sewed my lips together. He didn't need my lies, and I don't think he wanted to hear me scream when he forced me onto the floor and tried to –"

He didn't want to continue, no, he hated Thor, and that's all that mattered right? He had his nails in Tony's back as he buried his head in the space where his shoulder met his neck and he cried while he tried to continue.

"He tried to rape me, but a lioness, Adalbjorg, stopped him. She held Leo in her mouth and Fenrir as a pup beside her. He claws, not of magic, cut the thread and she took me away. Leo was burned on his legs, and Fenrir told me how he was to be burned while he was to be frozen, two things of me I'd rather they didn't know about. I was eventually forced down and impregnated by a Jotun named Lei, he's dead now, but that is where both Abigail and Vincent come from. They do not look it but they are conjuring enough magic to support the spell that I had casted on them when I needed them to look Aesir. I left them in the care of Adalbjorg while I went to fight my way into being appreciated and to get the apologies I deserved, then I fell from the BiFrost."  
"Then New York, then now."  
"Yes."

Loki had stopped crying but he was angry. "I started to like you when you told me all the people who I had upset. You were never on that list. You intrigued me, and sadly I projected. That night, after the meeting. You were a person I intended to control, to make hurt, but I couldn't. You were –"

"You are like me."  
"Correct," Loki pushed away and stood, "I didn't want to have feelings, they got me nowhere in life. They got me pregnant and in pain! But you," he eye twitched, "You didn't care that I have four magical children or that I am a monster, or that I am wanted by your friends. I should be dead, and my children should be as well, but we're not."

"I only saved you once."  
"You only had the opportunity once, and you came through."

Tony stood and pulled Loki back to the bed with him, lying down on the super soft mattress. He pulled the thick navy blue duvet over them and held him.  
"Get some sleep; you need to help me pick out the colors of your soon-to-be castle."

**Notes: Okay, Thor actually did sew Loki's lips shut, the other things however I made up to make the story more dramatic, plus it would explain a lot. Please review if you like this and if you don't still review. Tell me how you hate it. How this is a piece parents warn their children about at night. Please, it's a real damper on my already low self-esteem. I like to write but it is very hard, and knowing that someone can possible enjoy is would make my day. So please review and favourite and stuff. **


	9. Pre-Castle Home and Shopping By Gods

The next day, Thor was waiting in the hall outside of the elevator, sitting and playing with the end of his cape outside of Tony's door when he opened it to go yell at the blonde.  
"Anthony," he says as he rises quickly. Tony just glares and stays calm, shutting the door behind him.  
"I want you to leave."  
"I can ex-"  
"You are to leave or I will have you escorted out in three hours. Go back to the father you love so much."  
"Tony," he touched Tony's shoulder as the inventor turned to return to his floor. Tony snapped around and pushed Thor's hand away.

"Don't you ever touch me. You are the monster, not Loki." Thor didn't reply but gawked as Tony before his big blue eyes started to tear up. "I didn't mean it," he repeated. The slam of the door and the disappearances of Tony told him to stop and he did immediately, going down to tell the others about this.

Steve was at the table in the main room and was drinking his coffee, reading the news; Bruce was in the lab and the spies were out at the moment. Thor slid in an empty chair and Steve looked up.  
"Tony has told me to leave this place." Steve rolled his eyes.  
"He can't do that."  
"I guess he can. He seems adamant that I leave."  
"I'll call Fury, he has more rule than the tin can does."

Fury of course told Thor the same thing Steve did and the three marched into the elevator and knocked on Tony's door. Tony answered with a sigh.  
"What?!" Nick tapped his toes on the floor and glared with his one good eye.  
"You cannot kick Thor out of the house. This is his place and he's more important to us than you are."  
"Okay," Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll leave then."  
"What? To hell you are!" The quick movement of Loki behind him made Fury livid. "Are you being a damn idiot to impress your new boyfriend Stark? You do not have a choice. You are going to stay and your puppy is going to get his Asgardian-ass out of this tower and back in the box he deserves."  
"I'll be gone by noon honey." Tony slammed the door in their face and was quick to start packing his things. "JARVIS send in movers to collect my lab equipment, leave Bruce's things alone though, I have a feeling he doesn't even know about this." Loki runs his hands over Tony's shoulders and down his chest, "You really did tell Thor, with no mention of the things he did to us? You quit being a superhero for me?"  
"We'll get all emotional in the new place, we just need to get out of here, I'll have my jet pick us up with the essentials in thirty minutes. We're going to Cooperstown, tell the kids."

Loki was off helping the children pack and Tony came across the small dagger of Loki's, the one that Thor left on his balcony. He tucked it into his back pocket and continued packing.

Thirty minutes later he had Loki teleport the kids out of the tower and to the jet where Fury, Steve, Thor and a really confused Bruce watched him pull a suitcase and a backpack with him.  
"The rest of my things will be out by noon, my _family_ is going to come with me to London. See you there." He winked and climbed the stairs when the jet took off.

Cooperstown was pretty, it had trees and it was by flowing water, like, not ocean water. They landed in the middle of nowhere and he sat his stuff down under a tree. The others looked around confused.  
"Okay, it's going to take about an hour to get the house to live in while I build the castle done, but it will be nice. My stuff should get here in like an hour, so we'll have stuff to put inside, and I'll take you guys shopping later."  
His suitcase turned into his suit and it wrapped around him. His faceplate shot up. "Hey baby, can you pull the little suit out of the backpack, it's for Leo, if you'll let him join."  
Loki did so and he held up the blue and silver suit, "When did you build this?"  
"Before I knew you were my company interest. It was a prototype but it's basically the same, just scaled down a little. The missiles have been removed, don't worry."

Leo pulled the suit from Loki's hands and it encased him, he tried to fly but his a tree and fell down, but that didn't stop him. He held onto Tony while he cut down trees and then flew with him to the store to buy nicer wood to use. He wasn't worried about insulation of the home, not with his boyfriend being a sorcerer, and the fact he gave off too much body heat in the first place.

It was small but cozy, made of unpainted, unfinished wood and nails. He had to build a quick separate one for his lab equipment. His nice cars, well they were in Malibu at the moment, he didn't want to think about Malibu.

"Okay, how about you guys go shopping while I start drawing official castle plans?"  
"Sounds good," Leo said as the suit shrunk down into the small pod it was in the backpack.

"Okay, you have to watch Vincent though. Abigail will come with me." Loki handed Vincent to him, and he nodded tucking the credit card into Loki's back pocket during the trading of children.

Loki and the three went off into the woods, this seemed comfortable and common for them, while Tony sat back and rocked Vincent. The baby would not go to sleep. Loki must magically drug this baby all the time because he is so energetic. Vincent decides to climb on the walls and play outside in the mud. It was super difficult for Tony to get the sketches done, but when Tony sets him down on the make-shift bed of clothes, the child falls to sleep.

Ten minute after Vincent fell asleep a three mattress appeared outside, as well as huge designer crib. Shortly after bags of items started appearing. Tony set the sketches down, only half done, and started to quietly as possible move the mattresses inside the house, and then the cribs. He set Vincent down in the crib and he woke up, eyes alert.

"Why do you wake up when I-" He looks at the clothes the baby slept on and set them down next to Vincent. The child's eyes fluttered shut, and when he pulled it away Vincent was awake. It was green fabric from one of Loki's clothes. Tony smiled and set it back down in the crib. He started making the beds and eventually fell asleep on the biggest one with the fitting emerald and ivory duvet.

He woke up to the sound of people entering. He jumped up and the first thing he did was check to see if Vincent was okay, and he was. He then went out to see the noise and Fenrir was stacking up boxes of Pocky to make a castle and Leo was jumping up and down with a toy arc-reactor (when did they start making those?) and Loki was shushing them with an asleep baby girl in his arms while he was putting the new plates away.

"Hey," Tony whispered catching all of their attention, "So you guys got a lot. Did you find a fridge?"  
"Yes, it will be dropped off at a farm near here for me to pick up, the woman who lives there is, well she seems to be quite a big fan of you so I said that you would give her a hug and that I would buy her a drink."  
"Okay. So, Pocky and toys?" the two boys looked at him like one would a father about to scold them but then he smiled, "Good choices."

The sun was gone and the stars were bright, brighter than he were in New York city. Fenrir and Leo shared a bed even though they could've slept in different ones. Tony and Loki curled up as the infants slept.  
"I know why they are so calm and sleep all the time," Tony pointed to the crib.  
"You do, do you?"  
"I do. It's your smell." It was dark and there were no lights but Tony could sense that Loki's eyebrow rose.  
"Okay, so it's not that…what is it then?"  
"MY presence, and the fact he didn't sleep when I was away. Neither of the twins can sleep or even function without me being in a close vicinity of someone they feel safe around.  
"He was bouncing of the walls…does that mean-"  
"You're the genius."

On that note, Tony shut his eyes, smiling to himself, with Loki against him, while the crickets, somewhat loud, obnoxious and annoying crickets, chirped and helped his life fade to nothing more than the kids and Loki. He needs the rest to build that castle for his king.


	10. Alien-Stamina, A Sexy Promise

Three weeks since the abandonment of the Avengers and he stood in front of the clearing, watching as men lay out the base of the castle and work on the back rooms that were a main priority for Fenrir's not-so-calm changes he was informed about. Fenrir however was transformed into a harmless wolf that basically stalked Loki and the infants and sometimes Leo, protecting them.

The small house that Tony had constructed had branched off into its own fortress filled with electronics and plush furniture. Loki was currently bathing the babies and Leo was behind Tony, watching as he did.

"They are putting that board in the wrong place," Tony whispered concerned, and then he pointed and shouted, "That board is in the wrong place!" The men stop and move the board to the place it should be. Tony smiled and re-crossed his arms.

"Are you and dad gonna have a kid?" Tony looked down at Leo.  
"I think we have enough," he smiled and crouched down so he was eye-level with Leo, "Plus, I love you guys, so why would I need to bring in another kid?"  
"Do you and dad have sex?" Tony took in a sharp breath, this kid needs to stop asking questions.  
"Not really, no."  
"You should, dad used to have sex a lot."  
"Oh, really now?" Tony raised an eyebrow and looked over at the home Loki was in.  
"Yes. I swear there was never a quiet night."  
"When something like that happened between us, he said it had been a while."  
"142 years, but that was longer than normal for him." Leo pulled Tony's chin so he looked at him not at the house, "Sex him up!" Leo smiled and bounced away going to find Fenrir and inform him about the talk he had with Tony.

Tony didn't feel comfortable leaving men working on the castle, what if they misplaced a beam? Then the entire design would be off, but he wanted to talk to Loki. It had been a month, and a month without sex is like a year living off of carrots, it was sad. He, after minutes of staring, turned around and walked to the house.

Loki was sitting in the chair rocking Abigail to sleep while Vincent was enjoying some time floating above his crib. Tony found this cute and adorable and leaned against the doorframe with a big smile plastered on his blushing face. Loki kissed her forehead once her eyes shut and set her down in the crib where Vincent slowly descended down into and curled up with his sister. Loki pushed Tony out of the room and cracked the door behind him.

"I thought you didn't trust them without your supervision?"  
"I don't, but Leo told me some interesting stuff about you." Loki rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and plopped down on the couch. "He did?"  
"Oh, yes, he told me that you liked to share your bed, a lot."  
"He told you that I had sex frequently?" Loki patted the seat next to him, "Sit down, let me explain." Tony sat down and waited to be explained to.  
Loki started with a sigh, "Don't think that sex is not included under mischief because it is. So that is my strong suit. And yes, I used to enoy it, I actually needed it to survive, much like someone I know now." He pulled Tony onto him so Tony had his legs on either side of Loki's thighs, "I'm shocked you've made it a week, but a month surprises me. Did he ask you to indulge me of my old ways?"

"Well," Tony hums, "He did…"  
"And you want to do what I did to you the first time _this_ happened am I correct?"  
"Yeah." Tony crossed his arms, "You know it's cool and all, I can survive if you d-"  
"Please be quiet, no need to ramble," he licked Tony's jaw line, "When the two older boys are asleep, I want you to show me what makes you different from my previous lovers. Plus, I've never had a Midgardian before."

"Wow, you have gotten really, not so wrecked as when you told me about-"  
"My emotions were not in check, not like they are now."  
"So tonight?"  
"Mhmmm."

Tony attempted to crawl from Loki to monitor the builders again but Loki pulled him down to kiss him before he was allowed to leave.  
Loki was a little bi-polar, he was amazing though. One night he is crying, the other night he is ready to show Tony his alien-stamina for a flaming libido. It was that night, when Loki allowed him to take control of his body, and Tony reciprocated, when the inventor knew he couldn't go back to humans, and that he was stuck with this man until he died.


	11. Two is Better Than One

**NSFW. Warning: sexy-fun-time between God and Inventor. **

Fenrir and Leo snuggled up together, Fenrir recently becoming more protective as the thunder storms became more frequent. Tony took his quiet steps inside the house, taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes, pulling his socks off and leaving a trail of clothes behind him.  
Loki was of course with the babies in the room opposite from theirs; moved due to the special events happening. Slipping between the silky sheets with his bare muscular legs was Tony as he spread his legs and then stretched his arms pulling Loki's pillow to his chest. Maybe the sex offer could be rescheduled?

Tony chuckled to himself, 'he's domesticated me' he stopped when he felt a cold hand over his shoulder and the icy tingles he needed shot down his spine.  
"Starting without me?" Loki teased as he started to pull of his clothes, holding his hands over Tony's eyes now. Tony set his hands over Loki's and smiled, "C'mon, let me see you."  
"Not yet," Loki's tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear and then his teeth pulled lightly on his ear-lobe.

"H-how long has it been since you've had bl-"  
"I've been hunting animals, no need to worry about me ripping out your throat."

Loki's presence disappeared, his cold hands gone and Tony opened his eyes only to hear the hiss of the god, 'don't.' the voice warned. Tony shut his eyes again leaning back on the bed. When it felt like a snake was between his legs his eyes shot open to see nothing but a swirl of green magic running between his legs.  
"Shut your eyes Tony," Loki appeared next to him, propped up on an elbow while the green blanket draped over his ivory chest. Tony shut his eyes again.  
"Keep them shut."

"Why?" Loki tied a piece of thick black fabric around Tony's head, "I can't trust you to keep them shut."  
"No trust from the God of Lies?"  
"Never."

This window of the house was open, since Loki loved the cold, but when the blanket was ripped from his bare body, the cold wasn't so pleasing. He hissed and reached for the blankets again, but it was gone. He felt his body warm up, and he knew Loki was using his magic. The God's hands were all the colder on his skin now that he was warm and Loki was so cold.

Tony whimpered when Loki touched him, he liked the warm.  
"I could let you be cold again if you please," Loki licked over Tony's nipple and moved so he was straddling Tony, his hands on the other's chest.  
"No, it's cool," he smiled as his teeth clicked at the feeling of Loki's freezing body touching him. It was almost like ice was forming in his veins, but that didn't seem to stop his manhood from raising up as Loki's behind skimmed the skin of it while he was biting and nipping at Tony's chest. Then it was gone again.

"Loki." Tony shook his head around violently, and when he tried to take off the blindfold to see his hands were stuck down to his sides.  
"Loki?" he repeated, a little more desperate this time.  
"I'm right here," the God smiled, and it was so clear that you could hear it in his voice. The denial of touch made Tony sigh and pull his arms up and try to get free sooner.

"C'mon," Tony laughed, "do that thing you did, again."  
"What thing? This thing?" Loki ran his fingers up Tony's length.  
"Y-yes. That thing."  
"I never did that thing,"  
"No but don't not do that thing."  
Loki chuckled, his voice deeper now, his voice farther from Tony's ears.  
"Loki? W-what are you doing?" Tony asked when Loki pulled his hand away, his icy breath being felt rolling over Tony's pink skin.

"Well…" Loki touched Tony's hardness again. The inventor whimpered and tried to move his arms. "…Just watching you. I take back what I said earlier…"  
"What? You're not going to do the dirty with me?" Tony shrieked, he strained to lift his head up. Loki laughed, "No. I'm not letting you repeat what I did to you."

Tony started laughing but then stopped, "Why?"  
"Because I want to be in control over you," Loki smirked, "Maybe next time you'll kneel." Tony swallowed hard, "Y-yeah."

Loki licked the tip of Tony and smiled at the instant reaction. Tony was still trying to free his arms so he could touch Loki but no, the invisible bindings were too strong. When Loki took in more, Tony bucked his hips. The new restraint kept Tony's waist and hips still. With no other way to express this, Tony moaned, starting lightly.

Loki took him to the base and right before he was going to come he felt the empty warmth, the cold but comfortable god was gone.  
"N-No, nononononono….Lokiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Tony whined, the restraints around his waist disappearing.

"Don't be too loud, the older ones wake easier than you'd expect," Loki was back up and once again licked Tony's ear, "Don't make me gag you."

"Loki, p-please, don't just, don't just leave me like, like that," he was panting, catching his breath.  
"I didn't leave, I just," he slid his fingers through Tony's hair, "took some time to breathe."

He multiplied, another image of himself between Tony's legs. The double set his hands on Tony's inner thigh and the real Loki kissed Tony.

"I will have my double fuck you, as you fuck me. Another change of plans."  
Loki's changing mind leaves no room for the blindfold, it's not needed anymore. He pulls it off and lets his magic bonds on Tony go. Tony starts to open his eyes and see one Loki, and the other between his legs.

"Ah, w-what?" Tony of course was answered by the double's fingers sliding inside of him. He wasn't used to this. It happened with Loki once, and that was quick. This, he knew, would be drawn out as long as the God wanted. Another finger was slid inside him and they started pushing in and out.  
Loki climbed on top of him, and held himself above Tony. The double's fingers where gone and were soon replaced by his own hardness, and at the same time the God above him slammed down.  
It was a Midgardian sensory overload and within a minute Tony was a moaning mess, and minutes after that, he came. Loki didn't stop though, no but he did crawl away, and his double did appear. He just relaxed next to Tony, even though he was still hard, and watched as the human took deep breaths.  
"You didn't c-"  
"I am a God."  
"But sti-"  
"You will just have to satisfy me tomorrow. Just go to sleep." Loki got up to clean himself up since he was a bit messier than Tony, and by the time he returned Tony was asleep, with the blanket wrapped around him, lightly snoring.


	12. Lemon Ice Box Cake

It was bright early, too early, and Tony was outside directing the construction workers. He was propped up on his elbow, his eyes half-lidded and fluttering shut when Frigga decides to show up. Tony jumps up, "Frigga!" he runs his fingers through his untidy hair and blinks the sleep out of his eyes.

"You seem tired," Frigga gives Tony a _look_ and Tony looks away knowing what it means.  
"I, um, late night. So, do you want me to get Loki, he's inside cooking with Leo."  
"He's inside? Cooking? Is he creating a potion of some sort?" Frigga holds her hands and runs her fingers nervously over her white knuckles. Tony chuckles.

"Not exactly. He's making Lemon Ice Box Cake."  
"I don't know what that is."  
"Well, then you should come down sometime in person and have some, it's really good."  
"Great, I will take this offer into consideration. However I have come to talk to you about Thor."

Tony scoffed and sat down on a rock, "Yeah, what about him?"  
"He's been complaining to the Allfather about your idiocy. You apparently told him you were going to London?"  
"Yes, I did. He, I heard about some things and I told him to leave. He brought in our boss and I said I would leave then. I did it to keep Loki and the kids safe." Frigga sat next to him, folding her blue dress under her elegantly.

"Nobody has done something for both Loki and the children. It's been either or. I suspect Fenrir has already threatened you?"

"Yes." Tony stood up and pulled her up with him walking with her inside the house.

"Loki, there's someone here to see you." Loki scoffed.

"Who would possible be here to see me?" He turned around and saw Frigga.  
"Loki," she smiled. He returned it, "Mother." Leo was busy trying to eat the frosting without Loki to see him and tell him to knock it off.

"Leo, stop shoveling that frosting into your mouth. Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I know you're not doing it." Loki walked to his mother's projection and held her.

"You aren't disappearing."  
"I've had a lot of practice with creating a copy of myself while you were gone."  
"So what brings you here today?"  
"Tony does actually and Thor of course but I came to see Tony and he insisted upon me coming down in my real body and eating some sort of lemon boxed cake."

"You should, it's really good." Leo chimed as he jumped off his stool and ran to his grandmother."  
"Hello Leo, so good to see you. Where's your brother?"  
"He's out lamenting over something nobody else finds important."  
"That sounds so much like another I know," she looked at Loki who just gave her a look and turned back to a bowl of almost gone frosting.

"Leo, come make more, you ate it all."  
"I left you half a bowl left."  
"Leo."  
"Fine." Leo got back on his stool and started mixing ingredients for frosting.

"It's been lovely to see you, but its Tuesday, and every Tuesday Leo and I cook or bake."  
"I understand. I will leave you to it. I would like to ask, however, if I can come back, maybe in my real form, to enjoy the new castle, if that is what's being built outside, in maybe a week or so. Odin will be out with Thor to talk peace with some gypsies from Vanaheim."  
"You are always welcome, right Tony?" Loki raises his eyebrow as he looks at Tony.  
"Of course, family is family right?"  
"Right." Leo smiles and looks contently and longingly at the fresh frosting. He sticks his finger in and starts eating it again.

"Knock it off."  
"Okay."

Tony and Frigga walk outside, Frigga looking at the construction of the castle, Tony gawking at her, trying to read her expressions. Eventually he breaks, "Do you like me?"  
"Excuse me?"

"I mean, do you think I'm fit for your son?"  
"Sure, you haven't done anything to wrong him too badly this far."  
"I haven't."  
"Then you aren't the worst choice. You are building him a castle, and you stood up to an imbecile welding a hammer heavier than your planet to protect him and his children. You went to Muspellheim to save him and his children, and you gave up your own castle to make him one."  
"My castle?" he asked out loud, "I did?"  
"Yes," Frigga smiled.

"His 'birthday' is in a week. On a Tuesday. Get him something nice, I'll be back then."  
"What should I get a man who was once a prince?"  
"What all _Kings_ want, a crown, or a queen but I think a queen is a little insane. Anyway, I'm bringing some of his old things down, so make room for them, hurry with the castle, his old room contained enough to fill your entire home."  
"Okay, goodbye Frigga."  
"Please, call me Mother," she smiled and hugged him, "and goodbye Tony." She disappeared and he fell asleep on a rock while trying to conduct the construction workers.

Leo was the one who ran outside with a mason jar willed with ice-cream, lemon cake, and lemon frosting and found Tony asleep on a rock, sprawled out in the sun.

"Hey dad, Tony's asleep outside, should I just let him sleep?"  
"He's asleep outside? Just, stay here I'll bring him in." Loki pulled set down the cake batter and wiped his hands on a wash cloth before skipping outside and chuckling at the sleeping Tony.

"Up you go," Loki smiled as he picked Tony up. The inventor wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and held on while he carried him inside.

"I take it you want to go to sleep?"  
"No. I want to eat some cake, and then go to sleep." Loki smiled and set him down at the table. Leo brought him to cake and Tony started to eat it. He loved when they cooked/baked, he got to eat, they got to bond and then they all got to talk about how it was delicious.

After Tony shoveled the cake down he walked to the room after giving Loki a kiss and complementing the cake. Tony crashed on the bed and fell asleep for about three hours or so.


	13. Samhain and Sex

Three hours of sleep pass too fast and he was pulled awake. The sun was just setting, and the workers were all leaving. Leo was jumping up and down on the couch and Loki was trying to get him to sit down as he brought in pop corn. Fenrir was asleep on the couch, his shirt over his face, and he felt like he was intruding.

Loki jumped up and wrapped his arms around Tony, "We're going to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas." He sounded exited and he pulled Tony with him to the couch. Leo finally calmed down and curled up with his father and Loki rested his head on Tony's shoulder and the pop corn bowl sat neatly between his legs. They pressed play.

"What is that holiday?" Loki pointed to the tree.

"Christmas?"  
"Oh, that's Christmas. I thought it was the dark one where everyone dressed up."  
"That's Halloween. October 31."  
"Samhain?"  
"Sure."

Loki didn't understand. He did his time as a Pagan god and All Hallows Eve was not a time to dress up, was it? It was a very long time ago of course.

"They dress up on that day? Why?" Leo rolled his eyes as he was trying to focus on the movie, the singing of the creatures of Halloween.  
"I don't know, but you can be someone you're not. You also get candy and cider and I used to host a masquerade ball."  
"So it's not a day in which you lead the souls of your ancestors home?"  
"No, not really."  
"Oh…"

Loki was quiet and he ate popcorn one piece at a time while Tony took handfuls and held it to his mouth pulling in two or three at a time (or more) in order to finish it quick. Leo had eaten half of it during their conversation and because he wished for more after he, Loki and Tony devoured the rest, Tony paused it and stood to make more popcorn.

His stomach showed as he reached up to toss the popcorn in the microwave. Why did he put it up so high? Only a giant like Loki could reach it. Loki's finger tips grazed from the back of his hips to the front and they trailed down the trail of hair, leading beneath the pair of loose fitting grey sweats. He purred and let his head fall back and it landing on Loki's chest. He looked up at the god who looked down and he smiled.

"You really never heard of Halloween."  
"I guess I did, I just didn't know what it was called. Leo always preferred watching the souls of your ancestors walk back to your homes. The bright lights and free food was his magnet."

Tony puckered his lips and waited for the god to reach down and kiss them. He stood up straight and turned to face him, pushing himself up to sit on the cool counter top.  
"Well, in five months, when I host the first Stark and Lennox-"  
"I'm out. No more Luke, call me my real last name. Laufeyson."  
"Okay, when I host the first Stark and Laufeyson House Ball, I'll take Leo out to trick-or-treat before so he can be like a normal eight year old."  
"Trick-or-treat?"  
"It's what you say if you want candy on Halloween. Only works for kids though, I tried that, and that old man really didn't like me."  
"I like the sound of that though 'trick or treat'. Sounds like something I should have come up with."  
"Speaking of that, are we going to, do that thing we did the other night?" Tony jumped off the counter and looked around for the drinks.

It begins.

"Only if you want to," Loki trails behind Tony and pulls a bottle of vodka from nowhere and hands it to him. "And something says you want to."

Tony twists the cap off and takes a drink, "Yes. After Leo is asleep then?"

"Of course," Loki stole the bottle from Tony and took a long drink before manually wrapping Tony's fingers back around it. Loki of course morphed it to look like a can of soda, and pulled out an actual can of soda for Leo who he knew would want one.

Tony pulled Loki down to kiss him and he pulled him back until his own back was against the stupid wall and was being pushed against it harder by Loki who held him with the hand not holding the soda. Tony of course moaned as Loki bit down on his lip and started to kiss down but then the timer went off on the popcorn and the sound of pattering feet came towards them.

Wanting what little satisfaction he could get, Tony pressed his side against Loki's crotch and then slipped away moving to pull the popcorn out of the microwave and watching as Leo ran into the room.

Leo brought the bowl and watched eagerly as the popcorn filled the bowl and he skipped out into the living room and plopped back down on the couch. This was one of his favorite foods by far. Tony reluctantly walked into the living room and resumed his spot and Loki crawled next to him. Why did Loki have to be so behaved sometimes?

By the time the bad trio were singing 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' Leo was asleep, the three sodas he had been downed along with his multiple bowls of popcorn. Loki waited for Tony in their room as he made Tony take Leo to his bed and toss a blanket over Fenrir's shaking body.

Tony strolled in and tried hard to act casual but the hardness in his pants wouldn't allow him.  
"Why is this happening all of the sudden?" Tony mumbled since he has always been able to keep these sorts of things under control but then he remembered who he was sleeping with and answered himself, until of course, Loki corrected him.

"Frigga may have put a spell on you to mess with you. She does have a little bit of trickster in her." Loki said while being rather uncomfortably hard himself, "Or maybe it was both of us…"

"Gee, your mother seems fun," Tony scoffed as he freed himself from the constraints of even looser pants. Loki was nice and bare beneath the sheets as he liked to be and Tony was pulling off his shirt before pulling the blankets over himself. He didn't even need to bother with the kissing, no but he did start and bite at Loki's taunt nipples.

"You didn't force yourself to watch that movie like this did you?"  
"Practicing a bit of self control," he chuckled then moaned as Tony slid his hands down between his legs, "but it doesn't seem to be my forte."

The way Loki was hissing was animalistic, extremely so. He wanted to thank Frigga and be angry and yell at her too, but mostly thank and kiss her. She did give him almost instant access to sex with Loki and boy was it getting good, as Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and dug his nails and his heels into Tony's back. This God was literally whimpering beneath him and he had only touched the place aching to be fondled once.

"Tony," Loki growled not be pleasured enough while Tony trailed off in a trail of thought in one of the most awkward of times. Tony gave an equally awkward smile and reached up to peck the God's lips before he moved to whisper, "Magic lube?"

**I will have an obvious continuation to this chapter. I just really wanted to give you readers something before I start trying to update my other things. I hadn't updated in a while and thought it was necessary - plus a good idea popped into my head. So thank you anyone who is ready and please review. **


	14. Leo's Mischief 1

Of course Loki had magical lube, what trickster god didn't? And is slicked Tony and the warmth of the oils coated the inside of Loki's walls.

It was one quick movement and Tony was buried deep inside the God, who seemed to clench down around him as he tried to move. He also forced against him on every thrust, his hands gripping on Tony's shoulders for support, it was amazing.

Both coming three seconds later and being free from the animal side for all of two minutes before growing achingly hard again.

That morning, Loki was still leaking Tony's cum and was fast asleep because he needed it. Sleep however was harder to get and the god eventually just zapped them with some sleep spells. They were dirty and the stench filled the room. Leo didn't even want to enter the room to wake them up, since the smell was so bad, and the fact he knew exactly what was going on.

Leo, you see, has the mind of a hormonal teenagers due to being a male and the deviousness from Loki so casting a spell to keep them in constant discomfort was simple. He may be trapped in the body of a child but he wasn't close.

Fenrir knew and silently snickered to himself as Leo decided to jump up and curl up with him while they watched stupid TV shows. This was of course, until someone came knocking on their door. Fenrir answered since he looked older and stood tall before the short woman in pink.

"I'm looking for Mr. Luke Lennox," she sighed holding two files and the police car's lights were flashing in the background.

"My father is asleep right now. I'm sure any business you can take up with me. I am Fenrir Lennox, his oldest son," he was emotionless and cold towards her, "How may I help you?"

"School, Master Lennox. You are required to attend school…well not so much you, but Master Leonardo Lennox must."

"Tony said we would be enrolled in school when he wishes it to be done."

"Tony? Who is he?"  
"Mr. Tony Stark," Fenrir sighed.  
"Oh," she smiled nervously, fixing her hair, "Is he home?"

Leo chuckled in the background and ran up, "He's a bit busy at the moment, why don't you come in?"  
The woman ignored the fact she was being allowed in by a child and waved the police away, a man who was so confused he complied. She sat down on their wooden chairs at the table and Leo ran through the house and to Tony and Loki's door.

"Tony, _Luke_," he laughed at the name, "There is a woman here to see you."  
Tony groaned and Leo heard it through the door, "We're busy…"

Loki shifted up and tried to use magic to fix his new problem but he couldn't, it was stronger than his.

"Leo honey," he paused pushing the sticky covered off of him, "who is the woman that is here to see Tony?" he asked standing up and still trying to magic his boner away. Of course it still stood proud and didn't lower. He groaned. This was worse than when he was a teenager.

"Some woman wanting to know about the school we'll be attending…and one who is after Tony, dumb cougar."

"Don't you dare talk like that," Loki shouted using the magic he was used to to clean himself off as well as Tony.  
"Get up Tony there is a school woman here."  
"Damn it." Tony said as he reluctantly stood and forced his erection down into tight pants…that should hold it a bit better right? He was uncomfortable and once again in sexual pain. Loki didn't have to force anything anywhere, he just used magic to glamour himself into looking normal but still, his face contorted and he let out little moans when anything touched anything on him. He teleported them out of the room, not wanting the door to be opened for all to see and smell.

He walked into the kitchen and started with coffee for Tony and himself, and tea for Leo and Fenrir. Tony sat down on the chair and shifted until his was the least uncomfortable. She smiled and he already knew that she was one of the girls he would have had in his bed, especially in his current state, immediately but he instead tried to look less tired and less worn out. He remembered to next time ask Loki for a glamour instead of forcing himself into tight fighting pants in a fail attempt to hide an erection.

"Hello," he smiled, "I'm Tony Stark, one of the parents to the children, I have them registered for next year."  
"Next year isn't now, and they need to be in school…You registered and eleven year old into high school."  
"He's a genius, he'll pass, I probably should have enrolled him into college but High school degrees nowadays right," he gave a nervous polite and annoyed chuckled at his own bad joke, as did she, before spreading the files out.

"It says that you were out of college by the age of fifteen…did these boys come with the greatness of you?" she took a long look at the children who looked nothing like Tony, "Since they are adopted."

"Not adopted," he corrected, "I'm a step parent…"  
"But their father is Lu-" she paused again and let out a gasp of realization, "oh…" Sadly.

"Yep. So, I will get them into online courses then over the next two months until summer break and then I will send them to the schools I had originally intended. Deal?"  
"S-sure. Yes, uhm, why aren't you still with the Avengers?"

"None of your business, now I have to finish building a castle and drink some coffee, so, Fenrir, Leo, please escort her out?"

Fenrir smiled proud that his new father was an amazingly cool and sly douche bag. They both walked her outside before running inside and laughing, Leo more than Fenrir who just gave a few chuckles as he plopped down on his common seat on the couch…so basically where his butt's imprint was left.

"What's wrong with your pants?" Leo asked amused.  
"N-nothing…Loki I'm going back to bed!" he sped walked into the room and shut the door quickly. Leo laughed even harder and Loki glared and walked out of the kitchen.

"You and your grandmother are doing this."

"Stop it, remove the spell, cast a counter spell, just stop, it is very uncomfortable and I will make you suffer just as I have."

"Didn't sound like suffering last night," Leo mused as he spread out on Fenrir.  
"Leonardo Lokison remove the spell at once!"  
"I can't."

Loki's glare gets worse and Leo held his hands up, "I can't completely, grandma has a mischievous part in this too ya'know."  
"You mean I have a week for this to ware off?"  
"Yeah," Leo answers with a smile.

Loki smiles back but not his nice smile towards the kids, but the same deranged and twisted smile from New York, "Fine. Your tea's on the counter, love you." Loki teleported back into the room and started by removing his glamour and the boxers he pulled on. He saw Tony drinking and started by running his hands over his chest before it began again.


	15. Softer at Last

A week of _hard_ sitting and difficult days were over as soon as Frigga's foot passed over the line into their home. Loki dropped the glamour, and he realized he was a fright. His hair was shoved to one side and hadn't been brushed, he was in loose sweatpants and a shirt that was way to small on him, showing his stomach, the lines running down towards his pleasure place, and stretched tightly over his chest. Looking down at himself, Loki shook his head disappointed and waved cleaning himself, not needing to just cast a glamour to hide the gross but to clean it.

Tony ran straight to the shower and started the water. He jumped in when it was too cold and hissed as he lathered up his hair and started washing. After the shower he got dressed in nicer clothes and knocked on the door signaling for Loki to teleport him out. Loki did just so and stood next to Tony who was smiling wide like an idiot until he saw Frigga.

"That was…so…that was very…" he kept breaking in speech and his eyes would twitch as he thought of better words, less insulting words, "That was mean!"  
She laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I apologize, I can't let my own magic do things to entertain me on Asgard, so I thought it was an opportunity to make me smile."  
"Oh…then it's okay…don't do it again though," remembered he was talking to a goddess and a queen, "please?"

"Okay Tony," she clapped her hands, "I do believe I was promised some 'lemon ice box cake'?"  
"Yes," Loki said smiling, "um, we haven't done much for the past week besides try and fix a personal problem." He was no longer smiling.

"Well you have time to make we some now right?" She was basically glowing and radiating happiness.  
"Sure," Loki said through a forced smile and clenched teeth, he loosened up, "Hey Leo do you want to join me?" Leo just smiled and started pulling ingredients out preparing to bake.

Frigga took a seat at the table and looked around, sitting up straight with her hands on her lap. Scoping the home of a house of men would seem like a disaster area waiting to be called a biohazard and taped in with caution tape but her previous trip allowed her to see the house when it was clean.  
"You don't have a maid?" She asked as if it were super common, and it was for her.  
"Not at the moment, I usually clean, and the boys have chores, but the past week, like I said, the adults were busy trying to tackle a personal problem," Loki called from the kitchen over a blender.  
"Oh, well I must send one down."  
"No!" Tony shouted jumping off the couch and nearly falling over, "No, nobody else from Asgard, please."  
"…Okay…but if you want one I have plenty of maids and workers and I don't need them, I just feel bad because they need the money to support their own families."

Loki walked out wiping his hands on his pants, "Okay, Leo is in making the frosting. So how is the palace?"

"Simply wonderful…" She was lying and Loki was the only one but her who knew…


End file.
